Meeting Mum
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: AU One shot of when Aaron meets Jackson's mum.  I hope you enjoy it.  Please read and comment.  Thank you.  Carly xxx


Meeting Mum

Layla was staring up at her new shop sign, a dreamy expression on her face.

"_I'll be done quicker if I can get you from under my feet."_

"_Now you know what I have to cope with."_ David appeared at her shoulder.

"_Ey._ She smacked him playfully. _Are you going out tonight, then?" _

"_Someone is."_ David inclined his head at Aaron who was locking his front door.

"_Hey, you alright? It's looking good."_ He greeted them.

"_Yeah, Ta."_

"_Where did you get that from?"_ Jackson looked skeptical.

"_Why what's wrong with it?"_

Aaron couldn't help feeling slightly put out by Jackson's lack of appreciation. He had spent the afternoon in Hotton shopping, which he hated, looking for a suitable 'meet the parents' shirt and he thought he'd done a pretty good job, with the one he had chosen. The sales assistant had said it matched his eyes, and that had sold it for him.

"_It's nice but you're meeting my mum, not the queen."_

"_I just thought one of us should look smart."_ He hinted at Jackson.

"_Awwwww and you do. It really matches your eyes."_ Layla cooed and Aaron blushed at the compliment.

"_Please just put a T-shirt on."_ Jackson frowned.

"_Fine. I just wanted to make a good impression, but if you think I should change then I will…"_ Muttering mutinously under his breath, he slammed the front door behind him, ignoring Paddy's half-hearted protests, as he marched upstairs and proceeded to further desecrate his room looking for the perfect outfit. He finally left wearing his lucky (seriously scruffy) jeans and a simple, black, v-neck t-shirt. He returned to the shop where Jackson was still working away.

"_Please tell me you're having a shower?"_

"_In a minuet. You can join me if you like?"_ He teased.

"_You're alright._ He laughed. _Is this better?"_

"_Much."_ Jackson returned his smile.

Sitting in the bar, Aaron was fidgeting nervously.

"_Let's see your confident smile._ Aaron grinned, but looked more slow than cute. _Actually don't bother. I don't want to scare her to death."_

"_Ey. So what is your mum expecting me to be like? Is she expecting someone you know into musicals?"_

"_No. She's coming to see you, so just be yourself."_

"_Right."_

"_I met your mum."_

"_I didn't ask you to."_

"_Well I want you to do this for me."_

"_Fine."_

"_Okay?"_

"_I said fine."_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Should I be?"_

"_No it's just sometimes she can come across a bit-"_

"_Oh my God I thought you'd have to send out the search party."_

"_Full on. This is Aaron."_ She ignored his attempt to shake her hand and continued talking.

"_I ended up in the bar next door, what a dive. Come here you. _She kissed Jackson once on each cheek. _If I'd stayed in there any longer I'd have had to chat up this guy I saw. I mean it's indecent to sit in a place like that by yourself."_

"_Mum this is Aaron."_ Jackson repeated.

"_Obviously._ She acknowledged him with a smile and a brief nod. _Sit down. You look like you're waiting to take my order._ Biting his tongue, Aaron sat down. _Does he talk?"_

"_Yes I do. Hello."_

"_Good. Have you been robbed? _Aaron looked at Jackson totally bewildered. _Did they take all your smart clothes?_ Jackson covered his face as Aaron scowled at him. _I know you boys like to make a statement and you don't have to make an effort for my benefit, but what's yours? Tramp in training._ Jackson wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole, he determinedly looked anywhere but at Aaron who has shooting daggers at him. But his mum continued oblivious to everything. _Your aunt Polly's driving me mad. It's not just the 24hr non-stop Oklahoma music, or the talking to her parrot. Guess what it's called?"_

"_Er…Steve."_ Aaron suggested.

"_Comedian. No. Howard. I mean who calls a bird Howard? But it's not that. I can cope with that. Just. No it's all the rubbing. I know her health's bad, but she makes me rub that osteoporosis cream in some unimaginable places._ Aaron spluttered as he was sipping his beer. _I've been in Jamaica for the best part of this year. Last week I was rubbing coconut oil into a twenty three year old with thighs like tree trunks and I said to myself, Hazel that is the benchmark do not settle for anything less. Now look where I am. Back in the rain rubbing cream into Polly's pins. No one dreams of that, do they Aaron?"_

"_Nnno. No."_

"_Anyway enough about me. Where did you say you were from? What do you do? And how did you two meet?"_

"_Whoa. One question at a time mum."_

"_I'm from Emmerdale, I live with my mum's ex, I'm a mechanic and we met here. And despite being a plonker, I do love your son."_

"_Well you're honest, straight no pun intended and I like that._ Aaron released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. _But if you ever hurt my boy in anyway again I'll knock your block off."_

"_Mum, leave it."_

"_Lift the carpet and sweep it under."_

"_Mum."_

"_It's left. So, what are we drinking?" _

From there on in the conversation didn't get any more comfortable. It was an experience Aaron knew he wouldn't forget in a hurry. Knowing he was very unlikely to get a word in edgeways, Aaron made his excuses and sneaked off to the toilets. His phone had been vibrating in his pocket for most of the evening so he thought he'd better check it.

"_I need to go home. Can you drive me?"_ He'd returned from the toilets in a state, ghostly white and shaking.

"_What's happened?"_ Jackson squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"_It's Shadrack. He…he's dead."_

"_Go. Take the boy home. I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you."_ This time she accepted his hand.

"_You'll be okay?"_

"_Of course. Don't be silly. I'll see you soon."_

"_Okay, well take care mum. I'll call round next week."_

"_No point. I'm going back to Jamaica."_

"_I thought you were here for a while yet?"_

"_I was meant to be. It's not working with Polly and I was onto a good thing out there."_

"_Yes, well you did mention. I have to go._ Aaron was tugging at his coat sleeve. _I'll call round tomorrow then."_

"_You better. Now give me a kiss. Bye Aaron, it was lovely to meet you."_

"_You too. Jackson can you hurry?"_

"_Where to?"_ Jackson hopped in the van and started the engine.

"_My mum's I guess. Carl's house."_ He clarified.

"_Won't she be with your family or even at Paddy's waiting for you? It's still early."_

"_I don't know and her phone's dead. I can't believe it. He tried to apologize and I…it's too late."_ Aaron turned away from Jackson as the tears that had been threatening fell freely down his face.

"_It's not your fault. Aaron. You didn't know."_

"_I should have listened to him. I was horrible to him."_

"_You couldn't have known. None of you could. Try calling Paddy."_

"_No. We'll try here first."_

Aaron had barely unfastened his seatbelt when the door to the Big House burst open and two people appeared. At first glance they appeared to be arguing, but on closer inspection it became apparent they were locked in a passionate embrace. The security lights coming on interrupted their pursuits.

"_Is that?"_

"_Yep."_

"_But that isn't your-"_

"_No. Drive."_

"_But-"_

"_It is none of my business. She wouldn't believe me anyway."_

"_So you're not going to tell her?"_

"_Her dad has just died. I don't think now is the best time."_

"_She deserves to know that Carl is shagging the blonde piece from his office."_

"_I have no doubt he still will be after the funeral on Monday, so she will hear it from me but not tonight. Thanks for the lift."_ Jackson pulled Aaron in for a kiss, which he hoped would let him know that he was there for him.

"_Do you want me to stay?"_

"_Would it sound pathetic if I said yes?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Good. Then yes."_

"_Damn."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I can't find my key."_

"_Knock then."_

"_No, wait. It's here."_

Soundlessly he opened the front door and walked straight into the lounge. The sight before his eyes put a smile on his face. The television was playing in the background, but on the sofa his mum and Paddy were curled up together, snoring contently.

"_At least you won't have to worry about Carl."_

"_I guess not. I better wake them."_

"_I'll make them a drink. Do you want one?"_

"_Yeah, that'll be great._ Aaron kissed Jackson on the cheek and whispered thank you into his ear. _I'm glad you are here."_

"_I'm always here if you need me."_

"_I know. Mum. Paddy. Wakey wakey."_

"_mmmmm oh god. What time is it?"_

"_It's only ten."_

"_But Carl-"_

"_Can wait believe me. I think he's occupied."_

"_Why? What?"_

"_It's not important._ Aaron stated dismissively. _I got your messages. Sorry I wasn't here."_

"_It's okay. I couldn't call you cos my phone died. I'm sorry you had to find out like that. Are you okay?"_

"_I was so horrible to him mum."_

"_We all were love. None of us were convinced he could change."_

"_Anyone for tea?"_ Paddy offered as he came round.

"_Jackson's on it."_

"_He's here? How did it go tonight?"_

"_It was okay."_

"_Really? What's his mum like?"_

"_Sh…well I can't explain."_

"_Hey be nice._ Jackson scolded teasingly, as he appeared carrying a tray laden with drinks and biscuits. _My mum is a bit full on and it can be overwhelming. And she tells you a lot of things you don't really want to know."_ He struggled to keep a straight face as he caught Aaron's eye.

"_She called me a tramp. I think."_

"_She didn't._ Jackson actually laughed out loud. _She called you a tramp in training. She was mucking about. You just have to get used to her."_

"_I don't think I will." _Aaron replied honestly.

"_She liked you. That's the nicest she has ever been to any of my boyfriends."_

"_I can believe that. Anyway, do you know what happened with Shadder's? Cain said Marlon found him by the river. How did he end up in there? He didn't jump did he?"_

"_No. The likelihood is he fell. He was plastered. We're expecting a call tomorrow from the coroner. We're meeting up for tea at Zac's, everyone to discuss arrangements for the funeral. You want to come?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be there."_

"_I better get going Carl will wonder what's happened to me."_

"_I doubt it."_ Aaron muttered snidely.

"_What?"_

"_We just drove up to the house to look for you and we saw Carl and he looked otherwise engaged."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mum you don't want to hear this now and I know you won't believe me, but Jackson saw him too."_

"_Saw what?"_

"_He…he was-"_

"_Spit it out. Aaron. Jackson. One of you for God's sake."_

"_He was kissing Eve." _Aaron had to stand there as his mother turned as white as he had earlier, shuffling nervously, staring at the floor.

"_Are you sure?_ Aaron couldn't answer and Jackson avoided her eyes. _Are you sure?_ She tried to control the anger surging through her.

"_Yes."_

"_It was Eve."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_ Without so much as a second glance, Chaz grabbed her coat and stormed out of the front door. Paddy sat in the same position staring at them blankly.

"_You think that was a good idea?"_

"_She asked me._ Aaron replied defensively. _I'm going to bed. Are you staying over?"_

"_Yes if you want me to and it's okay."_

"_Course it is. I'm gonna call it a night too. Too much drama for my liking. I'll see you in the morning. Night."_

"_Night Paddy. I think I've had enough excitement for tonight too."_

"_My mum really isn't that bad."_

"_mmmmm well we'll see."_

"_She respects you and that is a miracle considering."_

"_Considering what?" Jackson was smiling like the Cheshire Cat._

"_What you said to her?"_

"_Which part? I don't think I really spoke. Stop smirking."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You are and it is weird."_

"_Well you told her you love me."_

"_I…I do love you."_

"_Good. Night." _Jackson rolled over next to him and pretended to be going to sleep.

"_Hang on. Is that it? __I say I love you and you say good."_

"_No. You're right. Thank you. _He struggled to keep a straight face at the look of indignation on Aaron's face_. Oh yeah there is one more thing."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I love you too. Better?"_

"_Much. Night." _Aaron pulled the cover over himself and turned his back on Jackson.

"_I don't even get a kiss?"_

"_Oh yeah._ Aaron sat up and pecked him fleetingly on the lips. _Night."_ Turning over, he closed his eyes and quickly drifted off, wearing a Cheshire Cat grin of his own.


End file.
